bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Meda u Velikoj Plavoj Kući (Popis Epizoda) (Hrvatski/Croatian)
Prva Sezona # Kući je Gdje Medina je (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Kolovoz 11, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 1, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Voda, Voda Svugdje (Water, Water Everywhere) - Kolovoz 12, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 1, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Nemoj Medina Letjeti (Bears Don't Fly) - Kolovoz 13, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 8, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Osjećam Kao da Je Jesen (I Feel Like It's Autumn) - Kolovoz 14, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 8, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Zdravlja Slika (Picture of Health) - Kolovoz 15, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 15, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Dijeliti, Medina (Share, Bear) - Kolovoz 18, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 15, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Stranka Miš (Mouse Party) - Kolovoz 19, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 22, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Oblici Medina (Bear's Forms) - Kolovoz 20, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 22, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Možete li mi Reći Pošta (Can You Tell Me the Mail) - Kolovoz 21, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 29, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Bojanje Vagona (Coloring the Wagon) - Kolovoz 22, 1997 (USA) / Siječanj 29, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Ples Cijeloga Dana (Dance All Day) - Kolovoz 25, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 5, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Glazba u Moje Uši (Music to My Ears) - Kolovoz 26, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 5, 2001 (Hrvatski) # U Veze (The Connections) - Kolovoz 27, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 12, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Zima Topla (Warm Winter) - Kolovoz 28, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 12, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Čarobna Kuhinja (Magical Kitchen) - Kolovoz 29, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 19, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Jesti Ili Piti Sok (Eat or Drink Juice) - Rujan 8, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 19, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Izgubljena Stvar (Lost Thing) - Rujan 9, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 26, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Radnička Poput Medina (Working Like a Bear) - Rujan 10, 1997 (USA) / Veljača 26, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Veliko Proljeće (Great Spring) - Rujan 11, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 5, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Slika Ovog (Picture This) - Rujan 12, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 5, 2001 (Hrvatski) # U Velika i Mala Miš Susjed (The Big and Little Mouse Neighbor) - Rujan 15, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 12, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Prljavština, Volim Te Tako! (Dirt, I Love You So!) - Rujan 16, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 12, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Jutro Slava (Morning Glory) - Rujan 17, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 19, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Slušajte (Listen Up!) - Rujan 18, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 19, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Hladnom Ljeta (Cool Summer) - Rujan 19, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 26, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Prijatelji za Život (Friends for Life) - Rujan 22, 1997 (USA) / Ožujak 26, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Povratak Prirodi (Back to Nature) - Rujan 23, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 2, 2001 (Hrvatski) # U Ojolimpijske Igre (The Ojolympics) - Rujan 24, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 2, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Veliki San (Great Sleep) - Rujan 25, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 9, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Učenje je Zabava (Learning is Fun) - Rujan 26, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 9, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Dobra Vremena (Good Times) - Listopad 6, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 16, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Mašta Sjajno (Great Imagination) - Listopad 7, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 16, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Sjeti se Kada (Remember When) - Listopad 8, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 23, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Ups, Moja Pogreška (Oops, My Mistake) - Listopad 9, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 23, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Medina Rođendan (Bear's Birthday) - Listopad 10, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 30, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Rastući Biljka Medina (Growing Bear's Plant) - Listopad 13, 1997 (USA) / Travanj 30, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Doktor Svinja (Doctor Pig) - Listopad 14, 1997 (USA) / Svibanj 7, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Trebate Malo Pomoć Danas (Need a Little Help Today) - Listopad 15, 1997 (USA) / Svibanj 7, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Bez Straha (Without Fear) - Listopad 16, 1997 (USA) / Svibanj 14, 2001 (Hrvatski) # Jasno Poput Zvona (Clearly Like a Bell) - Listopad 17, 1997 (USA) / Svibanj 14, 2001 (Hrvatski) Drugi Sezona #Beba Beba (Baby Baby) - Studeni 6, 1997 (USA) / Rujan 3, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Izgubljeni Sir (Lost Cheese) - Studeni 13, 1997 (USA) / Rujan 10, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Kad Sam Izumio (When I Invented) - Studeni 20, 1997 (USA) / Rujan 17, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Promjena je u Zraku (Change is in the Air) - Studeni 27, 1997 (USA) / Rujan 24, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Smesni Detektivi (Senseless Detectives) - Siječanj 2, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 1, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Pomoć je Put Dobar (Help is a Good Way) - Siječanj 9, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 8, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Plesna Groznica (Dance Fever) - Siječanj 16, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 15, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Taters Sićušan Putovanje (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Siječanj 23, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 22, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Prerušiti se Dan (Dress Up Day) - Siječanj 30, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 29, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Budimo Interaktivni (Let's Get Interactive) - Ožujak 7, 1998 (USA) / Studeni 5, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Upoznajte se (Get to Know) - Ožujak 14, 1998 (USA) / Studeni 12, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Izgradio to Sam! (I Built It!) - Ožujak 21, 1998 (USA) / Studeni 19, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Način na Koji Osjećam (The Way I'm Feeling) - Ožujak 28, 1998 (USA) / Studeni 26, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Bugova (Bugs) - Travanj 6, 1998 (USA) / Prosinac 3, 2001 (Hrvatski) #Idete, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Travanj 13, 1998 (USA) / Prosinac 10, 2001 (Hrvatski) #To Je Misterij za Mene (It's a Mystery to Me) - Travanj 20, 1998 (USA) / Siječanj 7, 2002 (Hrvatksi) #Ako ne Možete Uspjeti (If You Can't Succeed) - Svibanj 11, 1998 (USA) / Siječanj 14, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Sve Vrijeme Medina (All Weather Bear) - Svibanj 18, 1998 (USA) / Siječanj 21, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Zanimanjima u Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Svibanj 25, 1998 (USA) / Siječanj 28, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Velikoj Knjiga O Nama (The Big Book About Us) - Lipanj 2, 1998 (USA) / Veljača 4, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Snaga Mirisa (Force of Smell) - Lipanj 9, 1998 (USA) / Veljača 11, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Ne Boj se (Don't Be Afraid) - Lipanj 16, 1998 (USA) / Veljača 18, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Moram Biti Ja (I Have to Be Me) - Lipanj 23, 1998 (USA) / Veljača 25, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Vremena Razmišljao (Good Thinking) - Lipanj 30, 1998 (USA) / Ožujak 4, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Ljubav je Sve što Trebaš (Love is All You Need) - Srpanj 8, 1998 (USA) / Ožujak 11, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Znanost Zabava (Science Fun) - Srpanj 15, 1998 (USA) / Ožujak 18, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Suprotnosti (Opposites) - Srpanj 22, 1998 (USA) / Ožujak 25, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Oprezno, Doktore! (Careful, Doctor!) - Srpanj 22, 1998 (USA) / Travanj 1, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Medas Tajna Špilja (Bear's Secret Cave) - Srpanj 29, 1998 (USA) / Travanj 8, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Kraljica Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Kolovoz 6, 1998 (USA) / Travanj 15, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Kad Smo Dječaci (When We're Boys) - Kolovoz 13, 1998 (USA) / Travanj 22, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Što je Moje je Tvoje (What's Mine is Yours) - Kolovoz 20, 1998 (USA) / Travanj 29, 2002 (Hrvatski) #To Je Sport-tastičan! (It's Sports-tastic!) - Kolovoz 27, 1998 (USA) / Svibanj 6, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Želio Si Bio Ovdje (Wanted to Be Here) - Rujan 2, 1998 (USA) / Svibanj 13, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Laku Noć Svima (Good Night Everybody) - Rujan 9, 1998 (USA) / Svibanj 20, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Dosta za Danas (Enough for Today) - Rujan 16, 1998 (USA) / Svibanj 27, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Napravili Smo Svoj Put (We Made Their Way) - Rujan 23, 1998 (USA) / Lipanj 4, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Što je Priča? (What's the Story?) - Rujan 30, 1998 (USA) / Lipanj 11, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Kada Trebate Ići (When You Need to Go) - Listopad 17, 1998 (USA) / Lipanj 18, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Izgubljeno I Nađeno (Lost and Found) - Listopad 24, 1998 (USA) / Lipanj 25, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Halloween Medina (Halloween Bear) - Listopad 31, 1998 (USA) / Srpanj 2, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Prijatelji na Igri (Friends at Play) - Studeni 6, 1998 (USA) / Srpanj 9, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Čekaj Me (Wait for Me) - Studeni 13, 1998 (USA) / Srpanj 16, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Zahvaljivanje Medina (Bear's Thanksgiving) - Studeni 20, 1998 (USA) / Srpanj 23, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Djed i Baka (Grandparents) - Studeni 27, 1998 (USA) / Srpanj 30, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Dobrodošli u Woodland Valley (1/2) (Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1) - Siječanj 16, 1999 (USA) / Kolovoz 6, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Dobrodošli u Woodland Valley (2/2) (Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2) - Siječanj 16, 1999 (USA) / Kolovoz 6, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Sve Je O Tebi (It's All About You) - Siječanj 23, 1999 (USA) / Kolovoz 13, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Božić Dan (1/2) (Christmas Day, Part 1) - Siječanj 30, 1999 (USA) / Kolovoz 20, 2002 (Hrvatski) #Božić Dan (2/2) (Christmas Day, Part 2) - Siječanj 30, 1999 (USA) / Kolovoz 20, 2002 (Hrvatski) Treći Sezona 7. U Prvi Dan u Miš Škola Obnova Obitelji Tutter 11. Igra Datumi Kupujete Matematike Eksperimentalan Medina Medina i Tržište Naš Četvrti Festivalu Bajka Lopta Riječi, Riječi, Riječi Meda Knjiga za Kutak Prodaja Možete Pomoći? Velika Lopta Igra Bogatstva Olujno Vrijeme Plesni Pokreti Četvrta Sezona Bojama Svugdje! Dan ljubavi Zimski Njegove Sadržaj Druga Zahvalnosti Romanizaciju Autor Oblike Traži Peti Sezona Cvijeće, Bilje i Drveće Category:Lists Category:International BITBBH Shows